gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Golden Crown
"A Golden Crown" is the sixth episode of the first season of Game of Thrones. It is the sixth episode of the series overall. It first aired on May 22, 2011. It was written by Jane Espenson, David Benioff & D.B. Weiss and directed by Daniel Minahan. Plot Synopsis In Vaes Dothrak, Viserys' frustrations at the constant delays before he can receive his crown boil over. In King's Landing, Eddard issues a decree that could splinter the Seven Kingdoms whilst King Robert goes on a hunt. In the Eyrie, Tyrion Lannister wagers everything on the greed of the sellsword Bronn. Recap and Queen Cersei visit a recuperating Eddard.]] Lord Eddard Stark wakes up after a long period of unconsciousness due to the injuries inflicted on him by Jaime Lannister's men. He finds both King Robert and Queen Cersei waiting. Cersei is furious with Eddard's acts in having her brother Tyrion arrested, but Robert refuses to condemn the action. When Cersei protests further he hits her and tells her to leave. Afterwards Robert restores Eddard to the position of King's Hand and tells him to fix the situation with the Lannisters before it spirals out of control. He is leaving on a hunt and wants the realm at peace by the time he returns. and one of her dragon eggs.]] In Vaes Dothrak, Daenerys is studying her dragon eggs. Despite Illyrio's claim that they are now only stone, she ponders if they might be hatched by extreme heat, and places an egg on a brazier. Nothing happens, to her disappointment. She removes the egg, but Irri thinks she will scald herself and takes the egg from her. Instead, Daenerys is completely unharmed and Irri suffers scalding burns on her own hands. and Osha accost Bran near Winterfell.]] In Winterfell, Bran has another dream about the three-eyed crow, in which it flies into the castle's crypts. He wakes up to find that Hodor has brought the finished saddle designed by Tyrion. He goes on a ride with Robb and Theon. They have had word from King's Landing about Eddard's injury, Jory's death and Tyrion's capture. Theon thinks that Robb should prepare the North for war, but Robb is determined to follow his parents' orders to remain in Winterfell. They note that Bran has wandered off on his horse and go looking for him. They find a bunch of wildlings are threatening Bran, trying to steal his horse. Robb kills one but another wildling holds Bran with a knife to the throat. Theon shoots him from behind. The remaining wildling, a woman named Osha, yields and begs for her life. Robb agrees to take her as a prisoner. 's verbal skills are wasted on Mord.]] In the Eyrie, Tyrion almost rolls out of his sky cell in his sleep, to his consternation. He tries to make a bargain with the jailkeeper, Mord, to no avail. In King's Landing Arya has another 'dancing' lesson with Syrio Forel, but isn't in the mood due to Jory's death. Syrio tells her that she may need to fight at any time, not just when she's in the mood. He wisely recalls that in times of sadness fighting is much more of a necessity and being prepared is important, as opposed to in the peaceful times of happiness. prevents Viserys from stealing Dany's eggs.]] In Vaes Dothrak, Daenerys is summoned by the crones who rule the city, the dosh khaleen, the wives of khals ''slain in battle. She eats a stallion's heart and the crones read the omens. At first it seems Dany won't hold the raw meat down but to both her and Drogo's relief she is able to compose her self. The crones declare Daenerys and Drogo's son will be 'The Stallion That Mounts The World', a great conqueror whose coming is long foretold in Dothraki history. Daenerys says his name will be Rhaego, for her brother Rhaegar, slain by the usurper Robert Baratheon. Viserys is not impressed and storms out, to be intercepted by Ser Jorah Mormont when he tries to steal Dany's eggs. Viserys is disgusted that Ser Jorah would choose to serve his sister over him, and wonders if his motives are as pure as he makes out. Mormont puts the eggs back in Dany's tent. .]] Tyrion convinces Mord to carry a message to Lady Lysa Arryn, that he is ready to confess his crimes. Lysa summons him and he confesses to being a dwarf and a whoremonger, but not a murderer. Lysa is furious, so Tyrion demands a trial by battle and asks that his brother Jaime be sent to stand for him. Lysa refuses to wait that long and asks that he pick a champion from those present. After a brief pause, Bronn volunteers to fight for Tyrion. King Robert is out hunting, accompanied by his brother Renly, Ser Barristan Selmy and Lancel Lannister. Robert, being supplied with wine by Lancel, becomes drunk and nostalgic, longing for the days of young knights trying to make a name for themselves. Renly calls him a fool and flounces off, whilst Lancel keeps up the wine supply. In King's Landing, at a meeting of the small council, Eddard hears tales of a huge knight ravaging the Riverlands. Realizing it's Ser Gregor Clegane, "The Mountain", Eddard strips him of his knighthood, land and titles and sends Lord Beric Dondarrion with a retinue of one hundred knights to arrest and execute him in the king's name. He also sends word to Casterly Rock, demanding that Lord Tywin Lannister explain his bannerman's actions. Littlefinger and Grand Maester Pycelle are startled by Eddard's boldness, but Eddard wants to see justice done. kicks Ser Vardis Egen's corpse out of the Moon Door.]] In the Eyrie, Bronn does battle with Lysa's champion, Ser Vardis Egen. Bronn fights defensively, waiting for Vardis to start to tire, and then cuts and kills him, sending his body rolling out of the 'Moon Door' that leads to a thousand-foot drop. Lysa complains that Bronn did not fight with honor, but the victory stands and Tyrion has proven his innocence in the eyes of the gods. Bronn and Tyrion are allowed to depart. Prince Joffrey apologizes to Sansa for the incident on the Kingsroad, and they seem reconciled. Sansa is unaware that the Queen put Joffrey up to the apology some time ago. Ros is departing Winterfell for King's Landing. Theon waves her off. died for.]] In King's Landing, Eddard decides to send his daughters back to Winterfell. Sansa protests that she is going to marry Joffrey and have lots of golden-haired babies. This gives Eddard pause and sends him back to the book that Jon Arryn was looking at before he died. The book's entry on House Baratheon shows that every time a Baratheon has married, the children have ''always had black hair...right up to Cersei and Robert's children, who are all blonde. gives Viserys a golden crown.]] In Vaes Dothrak, a drunk, bitter and angry Viserys interrupts a feast for Daenerys and Drogo. He angrily demands his payment in return for giving Daenerys to Drogo. Then he draws his sword, which is considered a punishible insult in the sacred city, and threatens Dany and the unborn child while Irri translates to Drogo. Drogo says, "Yes," and Viserys is pleased until Drogo's bloodrider Qotho kicks him to the floor. Drogo melts his golden belt in a pot and 'crowns' Viserys with it, thus killing him without drawing blood, which is forbidden in Vaes Dothrak. As Daenerys watches her brother die, she realizes that, having been killed by fire, he was no true dragon. But she is. Notes * This episode covers approximately the material from Chapters 38-41, 44-45 and 47 (Bran 5, Tyrion 5, Eddard 10-11, Catelyn 7, Sansa 3 and Daenerys 5) of the first novel. * The death of Viserys makes Daenerys the rightful Targaryen heir to the Iron Throne, and her son after her. * Joffrey mentions the northern and southern-most castles of Westeros as being the Last Hearth in the north (the seat of House Umber) and Saltshore (in Dorne) in the south. This is not strictly accurate: the northern-most castles in the realm are the castles at the Wall, most notably Castle Black. It is arguable that the southern-most castles are actually on the island known as the Arbor, but the maps do not reveal at what end of the island the castles lie. It is possible that Joffrey omitted the castles of the Night's Watch on the Wall due to their extra-legal status. * Eddard mentions several members of House Baratheon detailed in the novels whilst reading the house's entry in Pycelle's book: Orys Baratheon, the founder of the house; Lyonel Baratheon, the Laughing Storm, a great knight featured in George R.R. Martin's 'Dunk and Egg' stories; and Steffon Baratheon, the father of Robert, Renly and Stannis. * Originally the meaning of the phrase 'make the eighth' was unclear. However, it appears to be a reference to the fact that the Riverlands, having been under the occupation of other powers at the time of Aegon's conquest, is not counted as one of the Seven Kingdoms in the TV series. In the novels, the term is considerably looser and more open to interpretation. * The raw horse's heart Daenerys has to eat was actually a gelatinous construct which the crew told actress Emilia Clarke would taste like gummy bears. However, the foodstuff was extremely unpleasant to eat, especially as the crew had to keep injecting it with moisture for it to keep its gelatinous look. Emilia Clarke did not have to fake her scenes of disgust in this sceneDen of Geek. * For the scene where Viserys is 'crowned', the prop department attached smoke machines to Harry Lloyd's back and front and placed a bald cap over his head to make it look like his hair and skin was being burned. They also created a gold-looking (but cold) liquid to pour over his head. Due to the complexity of the scene, the scene had to be nailed in one take, which was successfully achievedDen of Geek. * For the scene where Eddard Stark was lying wounded in bed, Sean Bean was actually suffering from the flu, which added to the effect of him being wounded and illDen of Geek. Memorable quotes Syrio Forel: "There is only one god and his name is Death. And there is only one thing we can say to Death: 'Not today'." Bronn: "I'll stand for the dwarf." Daenerys Targaryen: "He was no dragon. Fire cannot kill a dragon." First Appearances * Osha * Lord Beric Dondarrion * Stiv * Wallen Deaths * Prince Viserys Targaryen * Ser Vardis Egen * Stiv * Wallen Image gallery Branhostage.png|Bran Stark is held hostage by wildlings. Branandrobb.png|Robb Stark rescues his brother. Cast Starring * Sean Bean as Lord Eddard Stark * Mark Addy as King Robert Baratheon * Michelle Fairley as Lady Catelyn Stark * Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke as Princess Daenerys Targaryen * Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont * Aidan Gillen as Petyr Baelish * Harry Lloyd as Prince Viserys Targaryen * Richard Madden as Robb Stark * Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams as Arya Stark * Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark * Jack Gleeson as Prince Joffrey Baratheon * and Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister Also starring * Jason Momoa as Khal Drogo Guest starring * Jerome Flynn as Bronn * Ron Donachie as Ser Rodrik Cassel * Ian McElhinney as Lord Commander Barristan Selmy * Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell * Kate Dickie as Lady Lysa Arryn * Julian Glover as as Grand Maester Pycelle * Gethin Anthony as Lord Renly Baratheon * Emun Elliott as Marillion * Miltos Yerolemou as Syrio Forel * Ciaran Birmingham as Mord * Susan Brown as Septa Mordane * Natalia Tena as Osha * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn * Esme Bianco as Ros * Amrita Acharia as Irri * Roxanne McKee as Doreah * Kristian Nairn as Hodor * Brendan McCormack as Ser Vardis Egen * Elyes Gabel as Rakharo * Dar Salim as Qotho * Eugene Simon as Lancel Lannister * Amira Ghazella as Dothraki crone * Niall Cusack as Riverlands refugee * Stephen Don as Stiv * Patrick Rocks as Younger Knight at the Eyrie * Barrington Cullen as Older Knight at the Eyrie * Barry O'Connor as Wallen * David Michael Scott as Lord Beric Dondarrion Cast Notes * Starring cast members Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister), Kit Harington (Jon Snow) and Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane) are not credited and do not appear. * Jason Momoa (Khal Drogo) is credited as 'also starring' in the closing credits of the episodes. * Richard Madden is credited before Sophie Turner and Maisie Williams having being credited after them in the previous five episodes. * Natalia Tena is notably younger than her character, Osha, is in the books. George R.R. Martin was skeptical when seeing her casting tape, but was impressed and convinced by her performance, saying it may affect how he writes Osha in future novels. * This episode is the final appearance of starring cast member Harry Lloyd (Viserys Targaryen) due to the death of his character. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes